1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver and a signal transmission system that can transmit image signals for a long distance (e.g. hundreds of meters).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a signal transmission system including a local unit that transmits analog image signals (i.e., RGB signals) output from a computer and response signals to operation of a keyboard and a mouse, to a remote place with a Cat 5 (category 5) cable, and a remote unit that transmits operation signals of the keyboard and the mouse to the local unit, and receives the analog image signals and the response signals (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-356939).
However, the signal transmission system does not execute complete balanced transmission on signal lines of the operation signals and the response signals of the keyboard and the mouse, and hence an EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) noise occurs. This EMI noise influences the analog image signals as so-called crosstalk, and the shake and the flicker of a screen are caused on a monitor of the remote place.